Mewfour comes alive
by Jimpa
Summary: This is about when Mewfour comes alive, the expiriment to recreate Mew have now failed 3 times! Lets see how it goes for Mewfour!
1. Mewfour is born

NOTE: I know this story is very similar to the Mewthree story, but there is where I got the idea to write a story =) But the story  
  
is a whole lot different!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
6th of May, 2089 - Birth of Mewfour -  
  
Scientist: "Yes, we did it! We recreate Mewthree"  
  
Scientist 2: "It maybe wont stay alive, we must run a few tests first"  
  
Scientist: "You right, but we run out of pokémons since the last Mew - test failed with Mewthree, now Mewfour   
  
is born. What we gonna do? We cant just go out and catch Weedles."  
  
Scientist 2: "No we cant. I go and call Ash Ketchum's grand-daughter, and see if we can borrow her strongest   
  
pokémon.."  
  
Scientist: "You don't mean Raichu do you?"  
  
Scientist 2: "Yes I do but her Raichu is strong not weak, remember Ash Ketchum's Pikachu?"  
  
Scientist: "I do, he battled Mewtwo and won"  
  
Scientist 2: "yes, and that's what we looking for, right? A pokémon strong enough to defeat the ultimate pokémon   
  
is just what we looking for, but I don't think Raichu will stand a chance anyway"  
  
Scientist & Scientist 2: "HAHAHA!"  
  
7th of May, 2089 -Mewfour wakes up-  
  
"I don't know what I am or who I am I just want to get out of here.."  
  
"I'm trying to break this glass here, but it fails.. I hope I will find a way out later."  
  
"The scientists are coming in, I hope they wont see that I am awake.."  
  
Scientist: "Time to let him out or what do you think?"  
  
Scientist 2: "Yes, I think so too"  
  
Scientist 2 pressed a red button and the glass moved up.  
  
"Hmm... I see they don't think I will escape.."  
  
"I trying to move... IT WORKED"  
  
"Good, but I don't know any moves yet I hope that I will find some machines"  
  
"What´s there in the corner?"  
  
"A Metronome Machine!! That's good"  
  
"Ill try to get there.. but what happened now?"  
  
"I am just falling"  
  
"ouch... I hit the floor and it wasn't soft, the scientist noticed me and walked to me"  
  
Scientist: "How did this happened he wasn't supposed to be awake?!"  
  
Scientist 2: "I don't know, but he doesn't know any moves yet so is no danger for us.."  
  
"That's what they think!!!"  
  
Scientist 2: "WHAT?! He jumped to the TM!"  
  
"So that's what they call it 'TM'"  
  
"Hmm, good to know that.. What a wonderful feeling... I cant describe it but it feels GOOD! This 'TM' made me   
  
feel good!"  
  
Alexandra: "RAICHU GO!"  
  
"What's this now?"  
  
Alexandra: "RAICHU, THUNDERBOLT NOW!"  
  
"ARGH!! I'm feeling the thunderbolt walking through my body! Its hurts!"  
  
"lets try with the metronome"  
  
"Oh no, It came up with Bubblebeam, which is not effective.."  
  
Alexandra: "RAICHU, PARALYZE HIM!"  
  
"what?! I cant seem to move!!!"  
  
"I'll try again! METRONOME!!! it made Earthquake which is very effective to elecritcal types!"  
  
"Raichu fainted good, now I can escape!"  
  
1th of August, 2089 -Team Rocket-  
  
"It was now long ago since I battled that Raichu, it was already weak so I guess I was just lucky.."  
  
Unknown: "Prepare for trouble!"  
  
Unknown 2: "And make it double!"  
  
Unknown: "To protect the world from devastation!"  
  
Unknown 2: "To unite all people within our nation!"  
  
Unknown: "To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
  
Unknown 2: "To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
  
Unknown: "Jesse.."  
  
Unknown 2: "James.."  
  
Jesse & James: "Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"  
  
Jesse & James: "Surrender now or prepare to fight!"  
  
Unknown 3: "Meowth, That´s right!"  
  
"What the?! Who are these guys??"  
  
Mewfour: "Who are you?"  
  
Meowth: "We are Team Rocket.. as we just said, and are here to catch you!"  
  
Jesse: "Yeah! CYNDAQUIL, GO!"  
  
James: "PINECO, GO!"  
  
"How am I supposed to battle three at one time?!"  
  
Yes.. how will Mewfour battle 3 at one time? =)  
  
End of part 1 


	2. Mewfour's adventure starts

Disclaimer: I do NOT own pokémon! But I do own Mewfour (but other people have come up with the  
  
same idea but THIS MEWFOUR I own!)  
  
still 1th of August, 2089 -Team Rocket-  
  
"The only move I know is Metronome, how am I going to defeat them?"  
  
Jessie: "Cyndaquil! SMOKESCREEN, NOW!"  
  
A big cloud of smoke was making Mewfour confused!  
  
James: "Pineco, S.... uhm.. Jessie...?"  
  
Jessie: "Yes? What is it?! Can't you use I'm battling?!"  
  
James: "uhm, I don't know Pineco's moves.."  
  
Jessie's face turned into red and smoke was coming out of her ears.  
  
Jessie: "WHY DID YOU STEAL A POKÉMON THAT YOU DON'T KNOW THE MOVES OF?!"  
  
James: "yeah, uhm.. right....?"  
  
"While their fighting let's use Metronome..."  
  
A bolt of thunder was coming out of Mewfour's hands and WHAM! It hit Cyndaquil!  
  
And Cyndaquil that was just only level 5, fainted!  
  
"One down, two more to go!"  
  
Jessie: "...Cyndaquil, back..."  
  
Meowth: "Idiots! While you are fighting that pokémon will win!"  
  
Meowth was scratched both Team Rocket members in their faces!  
  
Jessie: "Meowth why did you do that for?!"  
  
Meowth: "because you were fighting!"  
  
Jessie: "what do you care you stinky little cat?!"  
  
"Hmm, this is a bunch of losers, all of them! Ill try with metronome again!"  
  
A fire wheel was beginning took shape and was coming right to Meowth, Jessie, James and Pineco!  
  
Jessie: "AAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!"  
  
James: "This doesn't look too good..."  
  
Meowth: "RUUN!!!!"  
  
The team rockets began to run, the fire wheel was coming faster and faster!  
  
the fire wheel was to fast for the team rockets, the scared team rockets began to burn!  
  
Now, "blast off of speed of light!"  
  
"Hehe, just like their motto, they was too easy, but.. where did that Pineco go?"  
  
Pineco: "pinpin eeco! (hey, I'm stuck up here, help me!)"  
  
Mewfour helped Pineco down.  
  
Pineco: "eco, pin pin? (can I come with you?)"  
  
Mewfour: "Yes, but you aren't on Team Rocket's side are you?"  
  
Pineco: "pin-ecoo!(No!)"  
  
Mewfour: "Good, who are your owner?"  
  
Pineco: "Pin!(Alexandra!)"  
  
Mewfour: "Alexandra Ketchum?!"  
  
Pineco: "Pin-pin ecoo! Pineeco?(Yes, Alexandra Ketchum! Don't you like her?"  
  
Mewfour: "She attacked me back at the lab with Raichu!"  
  
Pineco: "ecoo eco!(She just did what she was told! Those scientists are Prof. Oak´s grand-son's grand-sons!"  
  
Mewfour: "Woha! Wasn't Oak´s grand-son a pokémon trainer and not a scientist?"  
  
Pineco: "eco..(yes but Gary's son was a scientist..)"  
  
Mewfour: "Hmm, that will explain why they are so evil!"  
  
Pineco: "ecoo.. (yes..)"  
  
Mewfour: "But why did Alexandra help them?"  
  
Pineco: "echo, Pin-pin! (Alexandra got her first pokémon, Raichu from them!)"  
  
Mewfour: "oh... So she likes them?"  
  
Pineco: "pin pin coo.. (Not really..)"  
  
Mewfour: "Why did she do as they said?"  
  
Pineco: "pineeecoo! pin pin pin eecccooo!(because if she don't they will take her Raichu away!"  
  
Mewfour "Well, why don't you come to my aid until we find her?"  
  
Mewfour smiled.  
  
Pineco: "pin!!!(That's sounds good!)"  
  
Mewfour and Pineco started walking down the path when they met Himontop, Himtonlee and Hitmonchan!  
  
The three pokémon was looking like they were frozen!  
  
Mewfour: "It's look like they are frozen!"  
  
Pineco: "pin pin, eco!(yeah, and cold too!)"  
  
Mewfour: "What pokemon in earth could have done this?? It's summer!"  
  
Pineco: "pinn(don't know?)"  
  
Mewfour: "It's must have been a trainer!"  
  
Pineco: "pinpinecoo(couldn't be, by didn't he or her catch them in that case?)"  
  
Mewfour: "Uhm, don't know.. well, we cant leave them here or can we?"  
  
Pineco: "pin!(noo)"  
  
2th of August, 2089 -The ice pokémon-  
  
Pineco: "PINEEEEEECOO EECC ECCOP PIN PIN!(MEWFOUR LOOK THE ICE ARE MELTING!!)"  
  
Mewfour: "Good!"  
  
The frozen fighting pokemon we're free! Mewfour grabbed a few sticks from the wood  
  
and runned to Pineco and the fighting pokémon.  
  
Mewfour: "Pineco, I got these! Let's make a fire for them!"  
  
Mewfour used fire blast which he learned while fighting Team Rocket (No not fire wheel! Because   
  
Fire wheel he used with metronome, but when he defeated Team Rocket he gained one level!)  
  
The sticks started to glow and beginned to burn!  
  
Then, a giant ice ball hit right in the fire! Mewfour and all the others looked up in the sky  
  
it was a the legendary ice bird Articuno!  
  
How will Mewfour and the others defeat this strong pokémon?  
  
Find out in part 3!!!  
  
End of part 2  
  
Written by: Jimpa 


End file.
